Clan of the Tailed Beasts
by Sean The Silver Flame
Summary: Naruto is taken away after his fight with Sasuke and is trained to take out Akatsuki and Orochimaru but there not Naruto's only problems and to overcome them he'll need the help of his fellow demon containers NaruSakuKonan ZackTheBloody co-write/Beta
1. Prolog

**Clan of the Tailed Beasts**

**Hey all it's the Silver Flame here with my co author ZackTheBloody!**

**Zack: Hey all.**

**Sean: This is an idea we came up with and i wrote it down.**

**Zack: That's only cause I'm writing the next chapter of Naruto May Cry.**

**Sean: Which is an awsome fanfiction if i say so!**

**Zack: Thanks.**

**Naruto: Can we get on with it!**

**Hiei smacks Naruto: Shut it baka**

**Naruto: Teme i should kill you!**

**Hiei Laughing: Tell me whats it like living in a haze of stupidity**

**Yugato: Lets just get on with it!**

**Sean: H-Hai! I don't own Naruto!**

**Prolog**

Valley of the End

A shadow figure watched as the two boys Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki lay still on the floor. The figure stepped out to the two as a voice rang in there head

"**The blond one Hiei."** The voice said.

"Hm… So you're the Nine tails container." The man Hiei said. He was dressed all in black and had black hair. He had a sword tied to his back and his right are was wrapped in bandages. Lifting him he left just as Kakashi got there to only see Sasuke.

"Oh god no…" Kakashi whispered.

A few days later.

'ugh' came the grunt from Naruto.

"You're awake." A female voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a blond woman in her late teens early twenties. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Yugato Nii." She said. She was dressed in a black top and blue skirt she had a lightning contry band on her neck with an 'X' on it.

"So the Kyuubi container is awake." Came a cold voice.

Naruto looked do see Hiei sitting across from him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Uchiha Hiei the container of the Eight tailed Dragon and the only son of Uchiha Madara." Yugato said.

"He's a demon container too." Naruto said.

"We all are." Hiei said.

"Wait you are too Yugato-san." Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm the Two tailed cat's container." She responded.

"Wait! I was fighting Sasuke what the hell happened!?" Naruto yelled.

"My cousin is fine the copy nin Kakashi saved him." Hiei said in the same monotone voice that Itachi and Sasuke had.

"You don't like Kakashi I take it." Naruto said.

"He stole our eye… call me a purist in a way." Hiei responded.

"Ok… why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

Yugato looked at Hiei who nodded and said. "To train you so that we can bring down Akatsuki."

Naruto stood and grinned "Then lets get to work!"

**I know it's short but it's just a prolog so don't be angry. R&R and Chapter six of Naruto May Cry and The Last Summoner are gonna be out soon!**

**Zack: Shameless indorsment for me you're so kind.**

**Sean: Eat shit and die.**

**Zack: I pay half the rent baka.**

**Sean: Shit...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Clan of the Tailed Beasts**

**Sean: Hey all It's Sean**

**Zack: And Zack.**

**Sean: While i didn't get that many review last chapter...**

**Zack: You win some you lose some...**

**Sean: Very true Zack... like i said while i didn't get many last time around I would like to thank all the people who faved my story and to the one person who so thank you wind!**

**Zack: Yes you're review of our story was Appreciated.**

**Sean: And don't worry about her being a Sasuke Fan girl she ain't...**

**Zack: But don't expect her to hate the Emo King ether... Sean wouldn't let me...**

**Sean: Hey I like Sasuke... he's just... a Bastered Child is all.**

**Zack breaks down laughing: Good one!**

**Sean: Anyway... Sakura will sound a bit sluty... but she's not by the end.**

**Zack: I made her sluty... (Grins evily)... And proud of it.**

**Sean: Shut it!**

**Zack:Make me...**

**Sean Pulls out Zanbato: Lets do this!**

**Zack draws Merusume: Bitch!**

**I don't own Naruto... But we do have a team of pro's trying to fix that problem.**

**Ch.1 Plant Master Kurama and the 'Bloody Fox' of Konoha.**

Five years later a village in the mist country

"Did you here about that group after the Pain-sama and the Akatsuki." A ninja said.

"Yeah I heard it's composed of the last of the tailed beasts." Another said.

"Man we have to finish this mission fast, I don't wanna stay around here, we are on a mission to steal back an item from the 'Bloody Fox' of Konoha after all." The first said.

"I know that bitch is the student of the Hokage and Jiraiya I heard. You think the rumors about her having fox ears and a tail are true?" Asked the second.

"I don't know but I'm more worried about the rumor that Plant Master Kurama is in the area." The first responded.

"Isn't that the one who killed Sasori-sama, the one who uses Wood and Plant Jutsus?" The other asked.

Another part of town.

"Fox-sama the report of this Plant Master in the area seem to be unfounded." Said an anbu to his captain.

His captain sat there her pink hair covering her green nearly lifeless eyes. "I see." She said in a flat voice. "Leave… I must write a letter to Tsunade-sensei." She continued.

"Hai Captain… _you freak_." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly a clawed hand wrapped around his neck and a fanged smile came into view at the corner of his eyes.

"What was that last comment? You know the ears on my head aren't for decoration." She said in a deep dark voice as she dug her claws into his neck. "If you have a problem with me then grow a pair and request a transfer from my unit if not shut the fuck up you fucking pussy… -sniff- oh God you pissed you're pants! Get out!" She said throwing him out the door. "Weaklings all of them!" She took out a locket and opened it. In side was a picture of her standing next to Naruto she had cut out of her team photo. "Don't you think Naruto-kun?"

In the forest outside town.

"Eh? My ears are ringing a woman is talking about me… or Hiei is cursing my name to all the levels of Hell… again." A tall spiky red head said. The boy had no duh red hair, with blond tips, he was about 6"5', he had a red button down untucked with black pants and black sandals on. His eyes were blue and he had a band on his arm that had kanji for fox on it and had a pink rose on his right ear which was that of a fox as well as three tails coming from his back. "Hm… well my friend where is the sword?" He said to no one. Suddenly the tree's moved slightly. "So the Konoha Anbu have it ne? … What Akatsuki nin are near as well? This might get fun." He laughed.

Akatsuki Ninja

The two ninja sat at the bar next to them was a man.

"So I'll slip the drug in with her drink it should fuck her up nicely." The man who had a Konoha band on his neck said to the two.

"Good and then we get Orochimaru's sword and were done… how long will she be out?" one asked.

"Hard to tell…" The Konoha nin said. "Maybe a few hours… it won't mater all the others are gone already so nobodies gonna save her."

"Good… I don't want this being messed up by anyone, then after were done with her we can all become full time Akatsuki." The Akatsuki ninja said.

"Heh… as long as I get dibs on killing that bitch I'm fine." The Konoha ninja answered.

Little did they know a small tree started to bend in a funny way as if it were listening to there conversation.

Later.

"Fox-sama I have you're tea." The ninja said as he entered.

"Thank you leave it there on the table." She said not turning from the paper she was writing.

"Have a good night." He grinned.

"I shall…" She said as she kept writing.

As he left he saw a small bonsai tree on the floor in front of the room.

"Fox-sama some admirer left this for you." He said as he picked it up and showed it to her.

She turned and grabbed it and looked at a card in the tree. The card said. 'From one fox to another enjoy the tree my sweet little vixen.' 'What kind of a joke is this?' She thought.

"Thanks good night." She said putting it down next to the tea.

"You as well Fox-sama." He said leaving.

Fox sat on the floor and took the tea in her hand. She looked at the tree it was well kept. "Hm, well I wonder who it's from?" she said as she sipped the tea. Suddenly she felt her eyes get heavy "…fuck poison…" She got out before passing out.

The bonsai tree started to shake a bit as a shadow appeared in the tree out side her room.

"She out cold." Said the Anbu. "Lets do this fast and get out of here."

"Found it!" the Akatsuki member. Picking up the sword.

"He it's such a waste of free pussy to kill her right away… what do you say wanna fuck her first?" The other laughed.

"What ever you want as long as I get to take the bitches head off." The anbu said.

"Sweet!" The man said ripping her clothing off. "Heh the bitch is a natural pink after all." He said looking at her pussy.

"Ah!" The ANBU screamed.

The two took there eyes of the naked woman and saw the most gruesome sight ever. There was the ANBU being eaten by what looked like a giant Venus fly trap.

"What the fuck!" One of the men yelled.

"Help me!" He screamed just before the plant ripped his head off causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Dear Kami-sama what is that?" The other Akatsuki said.

The vines of the plant grab the men and pull them towards it.

"No someone save us!" the first Akatsuki yelled.

Suddenly a voice called. "How would you like to die said the spider to the fly." The two saw the red haired fox boy.

"I-I-It's the Plant Master Kurama on Kyuubi!" The two said in unison.

"What might you two have done to my little vixen cannot go unpunished but I will stop my Death Plant from eating you if you do two things for me 1) Give me the Kisuragi, 2) Apologize to me." He said.

The men dropped the sword and screamed. "Please forgive us Kurama-sama!"

Kurama laughed "Go ahead my pretty enjoy you're meal…" He said as he picked up the sword with a crunch and a scream blood sprayed everywhere. "This is what happens to filth." He said taking the pinket and wrapping her in a sheet. "This is what happens to toughs who try to hurt _my_ vixen."

Late the next day.

Fox opened her eyes and felt her head was ready to blow. "What the fuck did I drink?"

The answer came to her surprise. "Sleeping poison… a lot of it." He eyes shot wide as she saw the fox boy sitting in a chair. She was about to speak when the boy spoke first. "How do you do my little vixen my name is Kurama though many call me the Plant Master Kurama."

Fox went red and yelled. "One why are you here! Two why do you know what happened to me! And three I am not you're vixen as you put me fox bo… holy shit you have fox parts as well!"

"Well duh! That should have been the first thing you should have noticed." Kurama said.

"Why do you…" She started to say.

"A result of fusing with the Kyuubi no Yoko." He said which made the girls eyes grow wide.

"No… it… couldn't be… N-Naruto-kun?" She said as the boy shook his head.

"Been a while Sakura-chan." He said giving his fox grin as the girl jumped into his arms crying.

"-Sob- Naruto-kun I knew it… -sniff- I knew you were still alive…-cry- oh Kami-sama I'm so happy!" She said crying into him.

"Why is that Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Can't you tell? You're still a baka –sigh- Hello the ears, the tail, everything I did was a tribute to _my_ fox." She ended with a purr.

Naruto picking up on it grinned. "So, _you're_ fox is nothing in compare to_ my_ vixen she's wonderful and beautiful."

Sakura started to smile at Naruto and said "Really now…"

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled and then laughed. "And she's naked too."

Sakura looked at herself and shrugged "Makes things easier for us… now off with the clothing!" She said grabing him and throwing him to the ground. "I'm about to do things to you that shall make you cum till you bleed!" She growled.

'FUCK YES!' Naruto screamed in his head. "Yes sir!" He said as he was about to when a ring on his hand glowed red. "No, no, no Fucking Hiei!" Naruto yelled. 

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Sakura purred.

"Yes I have to go and take a call… twenty minuet rain check?" Naruto asked.

Sakura got off and very seductively said. "Be quick..." 

'Thank you Kami-sama!' Naruto said thanking him for the luck he had.

Naruto turned and left.

Sakura sighed and mumbled about being so close, she remembered the day she decided that if she was to ever find Naruto she would devote herself to love him completely.

Flashback!

Three weeks had past since Naruto was declared dead and it was the day they were holding Naruto's funeral. Everyone of his friends had been told the truth of Naruto now that he was dead some, like Shikamaru, had already guessed that Naruto was more then meet the eye but container for Kyuubi was big. Some were afraid like Ino and Hinata, they were blind to the truth that he wasn't what he held, others, like Neji and Sasuke held Naruto to a new light. 

Sakura stood there with the few who actually came to say good bye she had cried for a week strait till no more tears would come she regretted all she did to him, all she said. Calling him loser and worthless, she just wished she would have had a chance to ask for forgiveness. She realized all too late that she loved the blond as she tough back to the happy times they shared. She got to his coffin and once again brook down. "Naruto! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault I should have let that traitor leave! Maybe you would still be alive now! Pleas come back! Please! I love you Naruto!" In the end Jiraiya had to take the girl away as they buried the casket next to his parents Minato and Kushina and next to the third the man he saw as a grandfather.

Sakura soon moved out of her house as her parents tried to force her to forget the 'demon' and go to the Uchiha. Some of her friends like Ino told her to forget him cause he was a monster in human clothing. Sakura talked Tsunade into giving her Naruto's house and taking her on as her and Jiraiya's apprentice. Over the next five years she learned all there was to learn from the two and was on the fast track to becoming Hokage. Around a year ago she decided to have a surgery done that gave her a fox tail, ears, claws, and fangs. Many soon after called her a demon and she gained the title 'Bloody Fox' for her skills in Anbu. When people asked why she would do that to her body she said it was for _her_ fox.

'And soon he will be mine, and then we can be together!' She thought happily.

With Naruto

Naruto left the village and went to a clearing.

(Start the scary music!)

Naruto did some hand signs as a dome of darkness fell over him, a ring appeared in the ground which had a kanji from one to nine, which Naruto stood on. Soon images started to appear on the one and the two stood a red haired man in Kage robes and a kanji for love around Naruto's age in a chair on his lap was Yugato, Next the six and seven lit in a chair was a black haired man with black hair and blue eyes, he also wore the robes of a Kage. Next two him was a ANBU of Iwa his hair was silver blond and his eyes were also blue and his clothing was white and red. Finally Hiei stood there on the eight his eyes had the perfected Mangekyo Sharingan in them. No one knew who he took the other set of Sharingan from but it really didn't matter.

"Kurama report…" Hiei said.

"Right… well my siblings I have Orochimaru's sword, I had a run in with a few Akatsuki but they were only Chuunin so no big deal." Naruto said.

The black haired Kage smiled "Wonderful Kurama-kun with that sword we are closer to our goal." The Kage said.

"Yes with the power of The Kisuragi, The Seraphim, and the Yamamoto we can finally kill the immortal Uchiha Mandara and free the world of his evil." The Anbu said.

Yugato nodded and said. "Yes and I believe now that we have one of the three swords of Kami's will it is time to ask villages to join our fight."

Garra looked at Hiei and said. "Suna is at you service."

The other Kage said. "As is the country of Iwa."

Naruto turned to his companion and said. "I am as of this time going to head to Konoha and speak with the Hokage."

Hiei closed his eyes and said. "Good… Sean head to Suna and join Garra and his wife, Kurama I shall head for Konoha and meet you there along with our spy good night siblings."

Naruto turned and grinned "Now it's time to go and get laid!"

Naruto returned to the hotel and saw Sakura fully clothed with her back to the door looking at something.

Naruto snuck up and kissed Sakura on the neck "Hey there Sakura…"

Sakura turned and stood. "Naruto I wanna say something to you…"

Naruto grinned and sat as she sat on his lap. "I… I'm sorry that I was so mean to you when we were young. I was such a bitch to you and you just turned the other cheek. When you 'died' I realized what I missed how happy I could have bin and now that I know you're alive there is something I have to ask. Why is it that you can be so nice to me even though I used to be such a bitch to you?"

Naruto laughed at her which caused her to twitch "Why? Cause I love you that's why." Sakura looked at him with warm eyes. "You were always smart and beautiful, you always knew what to do and despite the fact you acted like… a bitch… you were still one of the nicest people I've ever met. So why am i so nice to you... cause i love you with all my heart and soul thats why." Naruto finished as Sakura started to cry into him as he kissed into her hair and said it was ok.

About an hour later Naruto found himself with Sakura asleep in his lap. He smiled as he laid her down and pulled in next to her. "Good night Sakura… I love you." He whispered as the sleeping woman smiled and pulled in close to him. Naruto closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he had a happy dream of a life he hoped to share with the woman. But at the back of his mind he saw a pair of perfect Mangekyo Sharingan that stood in his way.

**Hey All It's Naruto! Now it's time for me to go Home for the first time in Five years but how will i be greeted and who is the spy that Hiei told us about? Well stay tuned to find out in... **

**Ch. 2 Konoha Reunion: The Fox, The Dragon, and The Traitor! **


End file.
